


Hidden Truths

by Randomstranger1220



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Past Mpreg, Relationship Reveal, let's pretend that bucky was always part of the team instead of clint okay?, this has been in my mind a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: The Avengers view on Winterhawk's relationship. Set during the timeframe of Age of Ultron.





	Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

> So I rewatched Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: The Winter Soldier the other day and got an idea that what if Bucky was a part of the Avengers from the beginning? What if Clint had retired? Then BOOM! This baby is born. 
> 
> This takes place at the moment where Clint says that he has a place safe enough for the Avengers.
> 
> DISCLAIMERS: Mistakes are all mine. Avengers all belong to Marvel.

The team was tired, with no where to go and Ultron ruling the world, they just wanted to rest, give themselves time to recharge and rethink their strategies. But where can they go?

Then Bucky, usually quiet in these kind of suggestions, suddenly told them:"I know somewhere. Somewhere peaceful n' quiet where no one will annoy us."

He sounds so sincere and they are tired, so nobody rejected the idea.

 

\----

 

"Hey, Buckaroo. Not wanting to distract or something but could you at least tell us where are we heading to?" Tony asked, agitated from the long flight."This damn plane has been flying for hours and it seems we are VERY far away from NYC!"

Honestly, if Tony didn't ask, someone else would, eventually. Steve thought, a bit bleary from sleep. Probably Thor, that guy couldn't keep his thoughts to himself. Or maybe even Bruce.....

Bucky just turned around and smirked. "Well doll, now you can get your beauty sleep as long as ya' like." He drawled out.

"Well how dare you asshole......"

As they started to bicker, Steve can't help but notice that Bucky's eyes seem more brighter than before, as if he finally found what he wanted.

Judging by the look on Nat's face, she noticed it too.

 

\----

 

"Rise n' shine sunshine. Time ta' get off da' jet. As much as it is comfortable, m' sure ya' would prefer a real bed right?"

Bucky's heavily accented voice rang through Bruce's ear as he tried to blink out all of the sleep from his eyes. Jesus, how long have he been asleep? The battle with Tony must have worn him out. Seeing everyone leaving the quinjet, Bruce quickly done the same.

Looking at his surroundings, Bruce found himself very confused by the amount of green around him. The last time he saw that much trees was when he was still living in India, which was probably a few years back already. Or was it months? Jeez, time sure do go missing quickly when one is living in a heavily populated city and busy fighting aliens and monsters. Looking at the other Avengers, it seemed that he was not the only one confused by the change of scenery. Except for Bucky, but he has always been hard to read, even Natasha admitted that.(At least it was a nice change.)

"Daddy!"

It should be hilarious by how the Avengers were all shocked by one simple word uttered by a girl no older than 10. Bruce would find it amusing if he wasn't too busy being surprised too. He is not married, neither is Thor, Steve, Tony or Bucky. So who could the kid be calling......?

"Hey there munchkin!"

Huh. Seems like the Winter Soldier was not as unpopular as he thought, Bruce mused idly, looking at the image of the Winter Soldier hugging and kissing the girl with fascination.

The glare on Bucky's face directing at Bruce made him realised that he might have said that out loud. Oops. Time to start looking for a grave and a nice coffin then.

"James!"

A husky male voice exclaimed, pulling Bruce out from his thoughts.

There is a guy who looks as if he is in his mid 30s with messy blonde hair wearing a red Henley shirt that seems familiar waving at them. After seeing him, Bucky's face seem to brighten up. This face is only seen on Steve when he is talking about To-

Ah.

Tony's owing me 10 bucks now.

\-----

Seeing his face, Natasha can't help to gasp out loud, earning her Captain America's I-am-worried-about-you-please-talk-to-me face. But all of that doesn't matter.

Because standing there, right in his full glory, is Clint Barton, the infamous Hawkeye, her beloved partner-in-crime before he got deaf in a mission and retired then vanishing without a trace.

She had been looking for him for years and yet no ounce of news was received back on the progress of " _Mission Looking for Hawkeye_ ". She had even considered him dead once before erasing the thought from her head and firmly believing Clint has his own reasons for disappearing.

And there he is, Clint Barton standing right in front of her, looking happier and well-rested than ever.

So, nobody can blame her for letting a few tears fall, right?

"Clint?"

"Nat?"

Clint seems shocked to see her, with traces of guilt, happiness, nostalgia and fondness in his eyes, as if Natasha was still the same girl he had saved from the incidents in Budapest. Those thoughts made more tears fall from her eyes and body moving on her own, Natasha crushed Clint in a hug, Clint returning the favour, but with more tears.

It seemed like the idiotic and reckless hawk found a place to call home too.

\----

Well, awkward seems like an understatement.

First, the AI he built betrayed him and attacked JARVIS, forcing the Avengers to fight--between each other and Ultron itself.

Then, the others had to go and get brainwashed by that Maximoff girl (except for himself and Barnes, they had had enough of brainwashing), which leads to Hulk smashing and endangering citizens, which then leads to the using of VERONICA.

After "saving" the citizens asses from getting killed by Bruce and running away to avoid getting caught, they got "kidnapped" by James Buchanen "Bucky" Barnes to a place he deemed safe, which, Tony begrudgingly admits, IS safe, because apparently Barnes had been keeping a family from Steve and the others from noticing he had one, in which, Tony had to admit, _AGAIN_ , that he actually done a good job in.

And now? Apparently the ex-secret husband Barnes has been keeping from them was the one and only Hawkeye, the rumoured archer whom can shoot while blindfolded from 30 yards away AND upside down and still managing to hit the bullseye. Not to mention, his working partner was the Black Widow, the deadly assassin that kills without batting an eyelash whom is currently crushing her former partner in a hug.

They are currently gathered in the living room-- Bruce in the middle of two beefy blondies on the couch (Tony is not jealous, nope, definitely not), Tony in the armchair and Natasha and Clint--as he introduced himself with a smile bright enough to overshine the sun--talking rapidly, exchanging and catching up in each others life in the kitchen, preparing tea. Barnes has went upstairs to change his clothes, leaving all of them in the living room with 2 kids, the older female drawing with her younger brother.

It was the boy who broke the silence, surprisingly. "Hi, my name's Cooper and I am turning 8 in a week!" Then the girl introduced herself too. "My name is Lila and I am 10 years old." The kids looked at them expectantly, waiting for them to introduce themselves. After that, they kept asking about "What kind of cool jobs do you do?" "Do you kill bad guys like daddy?" "Are there real aliens?" Lila even looked straight into Steve's eyes and asked him whether he was actually 100 years old or not like "what daddy usually says!" (Tony howled in laughter when Steve looked stupefied at the question then muttered under his breath that he was going to "so kill Buck"and laughed even louder when Thor said it was true. Steve's face will forever be imprinted in his brain now.)

Guess this trip wasn't going that bad after all.

 

\----

Steve doesn't know what to feel.

Waking up in the 21st century has been a hard and tedious process for him. Thank goodness for Bucky and Tony by his side.

Then he found out the world is now in peace with countries but not with outer space beings and that he had to fight them with his best friend, his crush(?), a scientifically modificated green creature, an ex-assassin and an actual _**GOD**_ of Thunder.

Steve thought he was done with all surprises in his life.

But no, fate had to prove him wrong.

Tony and Bruce accidentally creating a robot that was supposed to help the world wrecking havoc? Time to suit up, then.

Getting brainwashed? Buck, now I understand what kind of hardships you have been through now.

Hulk ravaging a whole city? Come on man, I thought that was getting a bit old.

Hiding to avoid getting caught and going into trouble? Again? Seriously?

Bucky hiding secrets from him? Not surprised, at all.

Bucky having a husband, 2 kids and 1 on the way, a dog, living in a house that is also coincidentally a farm? Wait what?

Steve was not expecting that.

Steve knew that Bucky have been keeping secrets from him, but he never imagined the secret was......this.

And why was he spreading lies about him to his kids? He is certainly not that old!...... yet.

He never felt more betrayed in his life when Thor confirmed the kid's suspicions about his age. Thor why? I thought we were bros.

(At least the laughter he got from Tony was worth it.)

Although still mad, seeing Bucky laughing happily with his children, Clint by his side and one hand on Clint's swollen stomach, Steve thought that the interrogation would wait for later. After all, Bucky deserves happiness after all those shit he received from HYDRA and the Avengers daily life.

 

\----

 

Looking at the homey interior of James' home, Thor understands.

Seeing James kiss Clint on the lips, caressing his abdomen with one hand while the children laugh happily next to him, Thor understands.

Watching his teammates shoulders loosen considerably since they step foot into this place, Thor understands that too.

Thor understands, after a hard time, James must have someone else other than Steven or Lady Natasha to talk to or else he might burst from the pitiful gazes they gave him.

He understands, that in this planet, all 7 million people in it James only has eyes for Clint.

That's because Clint is only the one who would understand him, even though he doesn't have a long history with him.

Because that is love.

If only he could have one like that with Loki too.....

But for now, Thor is content to watch James look at Clint like he hung the stars and moon in the sky because he understands, what does it feel like to love somebody so much it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Winterhawk fandom so if there are any OOCness just blame it on me. Comments are highly encouraged!
> 
> Unbetaed.


End file.
